The Black Parade
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: I'm not really sure what to rate this, I'll just put M for death and lyrics. A KH interpertation of the story of "The Patient" from the MCR CD The Black Parade. Each song is a chapter.
1. The End

I'm starting a collection/story of songfics based off the My Chemical Romance CD The Black Parade which tells the story of "The Patient" who has just died and the death takes him to the Black Parade. (I own a jacket like My Chemical Romance members wore for the shows and videos!) And you'll get how it fits into Kingdom Hearts. So far, I haven't used any names. But as you get into it you'll realize who is playing the role of "The Patient." This one is a letter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The End**

A heart monitor beeps.

_Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup, what's sin is despair_

The mark of doomsday. But it is not all bad. Think of the good times we had.

_So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not  
_

You said you'd write my memorial and tell the truth. Nothing really should change without me. Have you changed?

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me_

Remember how I used to be. I never liked who I was, but you did.

Don't turn into me.

_So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
I'd encourage your smiles don't expect to all cry!  
_

If I don't get reincarnated, I'll smile for the camera. My mug-shot for hell is coming up soon.

_Another contusion, my funeral jag  
Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag_

I was a part of war that was not my own. I lived vicariously through another who controlled my every thought. But my heart still loved you.

_You've got front row seats to the penitence ball  
When I grow up I want to be nothing at all! _

Quit feeling sorry for yourself, I know you are. I'll be watching you. I'm waiting.

_I said yeah, yeah!  
I said yeah, yeah!_

_C'mon, C'mon, C'mon I said  
(Save me!) Get me the hell out of here_

You couldn't save me.

_(Save me!) Too young to die and my dear_

Too young to die.

_(You can't!) If you can hear me just walk away and  
_

If you can hear me, just walk away.

_(Take me!)_

~Your friend. Always. Don't forget me.

The monitor has a long high pitched beep. The mark of death, a straight line.


	2. Dead!

This one gets a little weird. But oh well. I OWNZ NOTHING! Except you of course. Lol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Dead!**

_Yeah!_

The monitor has a long high pitched beep. The mark of death, a straight line.

_And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven_

Doctors rush to the patient's side, but nothing could be done as his heart was already failing. As long as they knew the patient he had a weak heart. It was the reason for his condition. A rare one and one that led him to his ultimate doom.

_I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this_

He knew that his heart condition would get the better of him some day. He didn't think it would be so soon. His friends stood by his side. His enemies laughed as his weak heart, one they loved to toy with.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed_

It was a shock at first; he didn't know what death would be like. But he knew he wouldn't be missed much. His friends never really like to be around him, and his enemies pitied him.

He was glad to be out of that uncomfortable white-walled room.

_Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?  
Ohh dead._

His death wasn't the way he wanted it to be. He imagined something grander. Something more fit for a person like him. But at the end he realized it was just perfect fit.

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven_

He never told what he felt to one his heart, whatever was left of it, called out for. He never felt true love. It was something easily explained in words. It was just something he knew he didn't have.

And now couldn't ever have. Maybe if he got into heaven, the angels would tell him.

_I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this  
_

His friends still stayed at his side, even as they shut off the machines and covered his face. Even though the rest had left, the one who truly knew him, stayed. He whispered something and left.

If the machines were still on, it surely would have blipped.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway_

He didn't want to cross over. He didn't want it to be real. He left them all behind thinking he wasn't loved, but he was the one who refused to love.

_Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?  
_

But one thing they didn't all know was that he wasn't supposed to have died just yet. His father's pistol put the final signature to his death certificate. But no one expect this. He was bedridden since the surgery.

_And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?  
_

The doctors gave him two more weeks after a complication in a last-attempt surgery. He said his final goodbyes and his one trusted friend helped him stop the suffering. Out of love? Hate? Jealousy? It's much too late. But it was the least his friend could do for him.

_One, two, one two three four!  
_  
_LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on,  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh motherfucker_

Oh the choirs of hell. Looks like he didn't get into heaven. Hell is a much sweeter place filled with music.

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why am I dead?_

He walked along and found a sign. "Welcome to the Black Parade."

Suddenly, he didn't feel so bad. He found others that left him years before. The laughed as he walked towards them. It was no humorous joke. If anything it was sick twisted one.

_**DEAD!**_

But he found himself laughing as well.


	3. This Is How I Disappear

Well, here continues the fanfic/story. I'm keeping up a good posting pace. 4 in one weeks is pretty good for me. Exactly 7 days. Feeling prettay good. One of the fastest updating since my collection. I hopes you guys like this one. XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**This Is How I Disappear**

_Go!_

The depths of hell. A strange and dark place. A place no one should wander. But he did. He was curious. His want always drowned him in regret.

_To un-explain the unforgivable  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show  
By streetlight this dark night, a séance down below  
There's things that I have done you never should ever know!  
_

There he sat with his past and discussed what he had done in his life.

He summoned the darkness to do his bidding. And numerous other things that he didn't even want to remember.

_And without you is how I disappear  
And live my life alone forever now  
And without you is how I disappear  
And live my life alone forever now  
_

He had seldom good memories and he knew that when his two friends passed, he would disappear forever.

_Who walks among the famous living dead  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed  
And if you could talk to me, tell me if it's so  
That all the good girls go to heaven  
Well, heaven knows_

He didn't really _feel_ dead. He felt as if he could just walk on the surface again and it would be like nothing happened. Is that how a haunting worked?

He knew he would probably never see his friends again. What would they say to him if they did? Did all good people go to heaven? He saw none here.

_That without you is how I disappear  
And live my life alone forever now  
And without you is how I disappear  
And live my life alone forever now  
_

What life was there left in death? Just a few memories from someone close. And then you would slip away with one blow.

Without friends to be there for him, he was just another soul in hell.

_Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on, figure out  
I'm really not so with you anymore I'm just a ghost  
So I can't hurt you anymore, so I can't hurt you anymore!  
_

He cried out to the ones he missed, as if, by random chance, they could hear him. He choked out words in dismay.

They couldn't hear him anymore. He was dead. But that also meant that the blows he forced on their psyche and heart would cease.

_And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go, fuck!_

Deeper he went, into the gates of hell. Cursing himself for all his sins.

_So you can  
Well now, so you can  
I'm so far away from you  
Well now, so you can_

He was growing farther and farther away from his once loved ones. If they went to hell after all, they probably wouldn't even find him after he drowned in his realized sins.

_And without you is how I disappear  
And without you is how I disappear  
Whoa whoa (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa (And without you is how)  
Forever (Is how)  
Forever now! (Is how_)

Soon, he would fade from memory forever.


	4. The Sharpest Lives

Eh, not the best in this fanfic. I'm just getting back into the feel of things. Not used to the sadness and depression of this fic. Might jump around in it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Sharpest Lives**

_Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?_

One night he slept. A sleep that lasted for days. For when you're dead, you have all the time in the world. His dreams were memories.

_'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave_

Passed out again. What was it from now? They'll never know. Or did they already? They were catching on to his condition. He was begging for it to end now. He woke up on the couch of his friend's house and laughed it off.

_This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe_

His friends found him the next night. They had caught him in the act. They begged him to stop, but he wouldn't.

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band  
_

He was letting go. He was getting worse with each passing day, with no sign of getting better. He didn't want to. He was addicted to all the things that would make his pain go away.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
_

Everything he did showed in his actions but mostly in his eyes.

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

A simple shot in the arm, makes you forget all your worries, all your suffering, all your pain. It was a deadly path to walk.

_A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
_

He felt that it was the only way. It wasn't that he enjoyed it, he was ashamed of his actions, yes, but, he thought simply the only way. He thought, no, he knew it would drive everyone away. And it did, as it did his sanity.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo  
_

When his friends confronted him, he wasn't himself. He had the actions of an animal, at best. Like a beast who had his prey taken. The girl tried to talk some sense into him. But the boy merely let him have it with his fists, after all, nothing else worked. One blow, blood spilled.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
_

He lay on the floor and watched them walk away. The girl sobbed as the boy pushed her away, trying to calm her.

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

"He'll never be the same. We'll just have to deal with that." The boy said.

"I just wish… that he would give it up." The girl replied.

_A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

"He won't ever, not until he's dead. That's what he's hoping for." The boy said. "Maybe that's what he deserves."

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

That's exactly how he felt. Finally someone said. He closed his eyes. He let out one heavy sigh.

_A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires_

"_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me._" He muttered, as he passed out.


End file.
